One Big Dream
by Kineko the Fox
Summary: Upbdated This a small thing I wrote when I was bord one day and so I decided to post it. I won't tell anything about it so you just have to read and find out!Inuyasha's mate now shown!
1. Chapter 1

" _Kanru!" Kagome screamed making the demon turn from trying to kill the wounded Inuyasha. As soon as he turned an arrow collided with his heart._

" _No how can a human defeat me!" He cried as turned into dust. Shippo was cheering for another victory Kagome fell to her knees holding her left shoulder that was dripping crimson tears of blood._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha coughed as he pulled himself to Kagome as she shuttered from the pain._

"_Did we…. win?" Kagome whispered painfully as she lifted her head to look at him, she had a cut on her check as tears ran down her cheeks._

" _Yes but you are hurt wench!" Inuyasha muttered looking at her blood stained shirt with a cut that revealed a gash in her shoulder as he hand clutched the full jewel in her hand._

" _It won't hurt much long…. here it's finally whole Koga gave me the last two!" Kagome smiled in front of the pain that was slowly disappearing. Then with one more cough and shudder of pain she closed her eyes and whispered," I…love you…Inu…." Though she didn't fish as she fell to her side as her grip weakened on the jewel._

"_Ka…gom…e? Kagome!" Inuyasha muttered as he felt her still warm body._

"_No!" He screamed long and loud tears running down his face._

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he sat up in his bed sweat running down his face, with a sigh her got up and went into the bathroom washing his face as he let the water run he looked at his refection. It had been a whole year since that happen Kagome had just turned 18 and he was going to ask her to be his mate then Kanru the forest demon attached them.

With another sigh he stopped the water he left the bathroom and walked down the stairs.

He fell down on the couch as he grabbed a book from the table.

"Your awake?" Someone asked from the kitchen.

"Yah! What are you doing up at this time of night?" Inuyasha muttered never letting his eyes leave his book.

"I was having a hard time sleeping!" She answered as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him it was dark in the room though Inuyasha could see jest fine.

"Was I muttering in my sleep again?" He asked looking up at his mate how wore a kimono that was just Kikyo's though instead of red it was pink.

"Yes though Shippo was whining in the other room so I went to check on him." She answered as her chocolate eyes tried to study his face with no success.

"Oh it seem no one in this house can sleep peacefully how are Sang and Miroku doing?" He asked as he studied her waist brown hair. She looked just like she did when he met her though she wasn't a kimono person.( He he I will not tell you how she is yet!)

" Well me and Sango both couldn't sleep so we talked. She has now been pregnant for a few month and having hassles with the twins!" She giggled.

" Man if she get pregnant every year she will need to add to their house! I hope she doesn't have twins again!" Inuyasha grinned.

"I know her two boys are enough though her oldest is sweet she just turned three!" She laughed.

"What are their names again?" Inuyasha asked as he set his book down he wore his normal kimono though he didn't have his shirts on.

" Well the oldest is Kanna and the twins are Yasha and Hanu!" She answered as she turned to him her grin though her giggles met him.

"Why did Miroku have to call his oldest of the twins after me!" He groaned.

"Well he had a bad temper like you though he decided to leave off the Inu part!" She giggled as she remembered that day as if was yesterday Inuyasha trying to kill Miroku for naming Yasha after him.

" Well he is a demon by heart he bit me yesterday so I hit him over the head! To make it better he already has the girls running from him. By 15 he will be grouping any cute girls in sight!" He answered as he shuttered at the thought of Miroku teaching him his ways!

" It's not that bad one of them got that!" She smiled.

" So talking about kids when do I get to have kids of mine?" Inuyasha asked as he studied his mate.

" Well since to day I'm officially 19, I will say I'm ready!" She answered as she took a second to think. When she looked down she saw Inuyasha grinning.

"Don't even!" She ordered as she got up and started to back up though he followed, soon she was cornered to a wall.

" I love you K…"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what all you been waiting for and this Kineko is finally giving it to you!**

** peace sign Here we go!**

"Sit!" She yelled sending him to the ground.

"What was that for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he slowly sat up like a dog.

"Sorry I got nervous." Kagome smiled as she knelled in front of him.

"Blame the nerves why don't you!" Inuyasha muttered as he got on all four and crawled forward.

"You know Shippo is probably awake and Sango is outside the house!" Kagome warned as she started to scout back until the wall met her back.

"Oh shut up wench!" He answered as he hovered right in front of her lips one hand on the floor the other right by her head.

"What!" She screamed though it didn't make it far for soon Inuyasha's lips clamed her's.

It started out a soft kiss until Kagome kissed him back then it went to a passionate kiss as her hands went up to his shoulders then wrapping around his neck as his hand that was on the floor went to her waist and slowly went up all his weight on his hand on the wall. Kagome want to stop though every time she though to stop it didn't it jest went further.

" What all the noise down there?" Shippo asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes though the couple didn't really hear him, okay, Kagome didn't hear him Inuyasha did though took no notice to him.

"Ewwww" Shippo screamed as he saw the scene in front of him. Kagome blushed a deep red as she pushed Inuyasha away from her hitting him into the couch as she screamed.

" What wrong?" Sango yelled as she ran into the room to find Kagome against the wall by the door and Inuyasha groan as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Nothing is wrong I was giving Kagome my present for her birthday!" Inuyasha groaned.

"It is not what it looks like. I mean…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed then added, "SIT! You pervert, your worse than Miroku now! Sango can I see you in my room?"

Sango nodded as Kagome stomped to her room muttering about a perverted half demon.

"What did I do?" He asked as Sango glared at him as she followed Kagome up the stairs.

"So am I old enough to find out what is going on with you and Kagome?" Shippo asked as he sat right in front of him.

"No!" Inuyasha answered trying to keep his attitude visible and not to be worried about Kagome.

"So what is wrong?" Sango asked as they sat on Kagome's bed.

"Well I promised Inuyasha that would become his mate though I told him to wait." Kagome started.

"So what is the problem?" Sango asked trying to get to the point.

"Okay…this is my 19th birthday, should I became his mate or wait another year?" Kagome asked.

"Well what do you want?" Sango asked.

"To be his full mate though what about my mom and my family on the other side. Do I choose to stay here or…." Kagome answered though the tears started to flow.

"You can still see them and Inuyasha did make this house so you could live here in comfort!" Sango smiled as Kagome looked at her.

"I know though what if the well closes up?" Kagome cried.

"You are only thinking about what bad could happen, example… me, look I decided to marry a guy who flirted with every girl when we traveled I never thought that maybe he would leave me or die from giving birth and look three kids and one, I hope, on the way!"

Sango grinned, the hope part of only having one made Kagome smile and giggle a bit. "There is the Kagome I care for!" Sango smiled as she gave Kagome a hug the stood up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Sango, your like a sister to me!" Kagome smiled.

"Well your welcome! How about I take Shippo to my house for a week so you two can be alone! Oh yah do you think I look fat?" Sango joked about the fat for her being half a melon.

"Oh no, your as slim as ever! I like the Shippo idea then I can get Inuyasha to be sweet and loving!" Kagome smiled then yawned.

"Well you get to sleep I will help Shippo pack his bag since it is only around 2 in the morning and Miroku is going to be looking for me soon!" Sango smiled as Kagome nodded and led Sango to the door with a short hug she closed the door and changed into her nightgown and lay down in the bed.

"So Sango what did Kagome say?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Sango walk down the stairs.

" Oh she asked me to watch Shippo for a week that she would like to be with only you for a week. So Shippo is grabbing his close and we will leave and Kagome is in her room she was tired and so I sent her to bed." Sango answered as Shippo came running down the stairs holding a pack.

"I'm ready!" Shippo laughed as he jumps on her shoulder.

"Okay! Well see you in a week!" Sango answered as she exited the house to met Kiara, who took her home. Inuyasha stood there until she left and he gain his senses. He slowly walked up the stair and went into the room next to Kagome's and laid on the couch thinking. He slowly fell asleep until he woke up because he heard a whimper from Kagome's room; he slowly stood up and walked to her room. He entered the room to find Kagome sweating like crazy and looked scared.

"Love wake up!" He whispered as he shook Kagome a little until she flipped so she was facing him.

" Inuyasha!" She cried as she pulled herself to him, he quickly embraced the shivering woman.

"What's wrong love? I had laid down in the other room and I heard you whimpering." Inuyasha asked.

"Just bad dreams though I just want you to stay here, don't leave me ever again!" Kagome cried. With that he know it was the dream of the day he was fighting the odd rock guy and he fell off the cliff while fighting and Kagome though he was dead because he was in human form.

" I won't leave you just go to bed!" He whispered as he kissed her forehead and lay down next to her. It had been awhile seen he lay next to her since he was kept having that stupid dream and he would muttered quit loud.

hint….. hint As all you guessed I will probably write more….that's if people beg me too! Mahhahahhhahahah……cough sorry!

Here to all the Reviewers!

Queen Asinoe: Yes I know about my ending problems…. I do it a lot..I type fast and I've been busy and never really get to look the story over! And looked I continued! Thanks for reading!

orangepencils: See not Kikyo! It's Kagome…so….don't kill me! Please….

begs ….jk….lol!

Fany1: Well…I changed my mind and decided to keep it going! I will change it from One Shot to normal! Thanks…and know you know who it is! smiles


	3. Author note

Hello hello…I know that I have said I might keep writing this…and I have decided I will…so tada…I shall…. though I have to rewrite the beginning chapters…change them a bit cause they don't fit what I want to write … I'm going to have fun with this…so I will rewrite them and they will probably change a lot cause it was something I wrote years ago…almost one of my first Inuyasha fics….so keep watch cause I shall rewrite them and keep going from there.


End file.
